The Marauder's Era
by SerendipityWhispers
Summary: I was ready to push Ron in front of me at any sign of danger," "What? Harry, I thought we were friends!" "I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived! You're Ron Measley," "It's Weasley, Harry! You should know! My mum knitted you a sweater!" Crack
1. Part 1: The prolouge of doom

**Alright. This is the first Harry Potter story I've written. Wish me luck. It's crazy.**

**There are a bunch of couples, so beware. But there's nothing to bad, so you probably won't puke if there's a couple that's not really your 'cup of tea'. Alright? Well, Let's get this thing started.**

**Harry's POV**

**_Future (or is it present? O-o)_**

**Past**

**Words: 1333 (I think.)**

_"Would you please stop over reacting Ron? It's not that big of a deal!" Hermione yelled at the ginger boy, who was practically foaming at the mouth with anger.  
"Over reacting? Harry, am I over reacting? She was snogging a slytherin! Malfoy, at that! I don't think I'm over reacting at this at all! If anything, I'm under-reacting! Right, Harry!?" He looked at me for support. Would I give it to him? Well, duh.  
But before I could join into the yelling fest, Ginny finds us, screaming in the astronomy tower. How did we even get here? Oh well. Pretty Ginny is here to save the day. She'll convince Hermione out of her 'snaky relationship' (Ha ha. Get it? 'Cause, you know Malfoy's a slytherin? Like, a snake? Oh Harry, you are just amazingly witty and humorous, aren't you, you handsome devil, you?).  
"What is wrong with you guys? It's like 2 in the morning! Some of us might be, I don't know, sleeping?!" Oh Ginny. She's so pretty when she yells at me. Oh Ginny…  
"Ginny, have you heard the betrayal? The downfall of gryfinndor loyalty and trust? The very epitome of unfaithfulness?! She, Hermione Granger, our friend since year one, was," Here, Ron stopped for dramatic effect, then let out a large sigh. "Oh, Ginny, it's so horrible I can't say it. Harry, will you tell the tale of her treachery, my dear friend? You are stronger than me." Huh? Why were they looking at me? Was there something on my face? I went to brush it off, when I realized what Ron had said.  
"Right you are, Ron. Not everyone can be as valiant as I." Ginny scoffed at this. She is denying our love, silly girl. "Ginny, you might want to brace yourself. Shall I get you a chair, fair maiden? No? Well, suit yourself. Alright. It starts off like this.  
"So Ron and I, being the suave, caring, handsome, talented, great, friendly gentlemen we are-" I paused at this and reconsidered. "Well, that I am; were worried for our cherished friend Hermione. For, she is just a girl, and shouldn't be out in the wee hours of the morning unaccompanied, prefect or not. Plus, we hadn't finished our potions essay that's due today.  
"Anyway, we set off on our mission, ready to brave the cold and dangerous streets of Hogwarts,"  
"Harry, we're in a school. There are no 'cold and dangerous streets' here. The dungeons are a little chilly, but that's far from what you seem to be thinking of." Hermione cut me off. Well, what does she know? I continued.  
"We were far in the wildness, where no wizard had gone before," "Harry, it was an abandoned classroom, not Africa." "As I was saying, I was ready to push Ron in front of me at any sign of danger," "What? Harry, I thought we were friends?!" "Ron, my life is much more valuable than yours. So many people would cry for me. I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived! You're Ron Measley," "It's Weasley, Harry! You should know! My mum knitted you a sweater!" "And no one would care about you dying. Face it, Peasley. At any rate, I was ready.  
"I heard a voices in a classroom nearby, and me being me, ready to help anyone girl in danger, grabbed my shield, Ah, excuse me, grabbed Ron, and headed in.  
"But, alas, instead of a damsel in distress, I found the traitor, Hermione, snogging our sworn enemy, Malfoy. So as any respectable wizard would do, I threw my hound at them to break them apart." "But Harry, there weren't any dogs there. You threw me… Oh." "I grabbed the turncoat, and sent my underling to damage the opponent's face." "But I punched him Harry. How did someone else get there before me? And what's an underling?" "The foe fell, and we brought the conspirator here. We yelled of her disloyalty, and then you showed up, love."  
Ginny looked far from what I imagined her to be; angry, at Hermione, amazed, at my grand story-telling skills, and in love, with me. No, she was angrier at Ron and me. Huh. Maybe she misheard.  
Her face turned red, and she looked at me harshly. "Harry James Potter, you better me kidding me! And Ronald Billius Weasley, I expected better of you! Hermione can date whoever she wants!" Hm. How come Ron just got a 'I expected better' when I got a 'you better be kidding me'. Ugh. Stupid sibling favoritism.  
"I appreciate your concern, but it has nothing to do with any of you who I do and don't date. I could go off and get married to Draco and you couldn't do anything to stop me! You two have no control over anything I do! Now just drop it!" They both glared at Ron and me.  
"Hermione, you can't be serious!" I yelled out, as Ron's face was currently flushed and speechless. Ginny and Hermione took a step closer to me, and I stepped back, but continued to yell. "He's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake." Another step forward. Another back. "He's hated you, all of us, since 1st year!" Two more steps.  
"Harry, this has nothing to do with your personal grudge with Draco. I like him, and he likes me." Step, step. "Can't you just accept it?" More steps. The back of my foot hits the wall, but I ignore it. It's not like I can fall out the wall.  
"I will not accept it, and neither will Ron!" "Harry.." A feeble voice speaks out to my left, but I ignore it. I'm talking now. Not him. "We're not going to accept you throwing your life away just because you have momentary lapses of judgment. Now it's Malfoy, next it'll be Ron. You're just imaging the feelings." "Harry!" Ron's voice rings out again, but I ignore. "You're being stupid Hermione." One more step towards me, and I step back. "HARRY!" Then, then cool air of outside, and bl__ack._

September 1st, 1977- King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾

---  
Ugh. Where am I? Why do I have such a bad headache? And where are Hermione, Ron, and Ginny?  
Wait. Is this… King's cross?! How on earth did I get here?  
I look around, to find someone I recognize. My eyes sweep over the platform, and land on a small group in the front which has many's attention. There is a short, fat, blond boy on the side, nervously looking at the others in the group. A taller, handsome black haired boy has his mind elsewhere, scanning the crowd and ignoring the others. But my attention is mainly on two, a pretty dark red-haired girl and a tall, dark haired boy with glasses who looks strangely like… me.  
Suddenly, the black haired boy without glasses yells something out. "Moony! Oi, Moony, Get over here!" He runs into the crowd. 'Moony?' It couldn't be? Was professor Lupin here? My eyes rushed to the running boy, and watched him pounce onto a smaller boy with lightish brown hair. But, that wasn't Lupin! Professor Lupin was like, 40! These boys was 16, at least! My eyes drifted back to them, and I saw them pick themselves up. The black haired boy brushed something off 'Moony's' shoulder, as they talked quietly. Meh. I wish I could read lips. They kept talking and I looked down at myself. I noticed I had my trunk and Hedwig's cage with me. Strange. I looked back up at the boys, and the black haired boy was dragging 'Moony' back. "Hey Prongs, Wormtail! Lookie! I found Moony!" He shouted at the abandoned group he had just come from.  
"Good Going Padfoot, but I really think he can walk himself to us. You don't have to carry him!" The glasses boy yelled back, and the fat boy and he laughed.  
Moony? Prongs? Wormtail? Padfoot? This could be some weird coincident, couldn't it? They couldn't really be the Marauders, could they?

**Anygood? Leave a review if you liked it, cause I'm not positive I'll continue yet. (But I probably will either way, since I like it.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, or any of the characters, would I be putting the disclaimer in the wrong spot? (The bottom is wrong. Everyone puts 'em on the top)**


	2. Part 2: The spazzing out

**Yeah, don't get used to this whole, 'next day delivery' thing. I just wanted to do that today. Oh, and I forgot, Harry's a little OC. But I think that's how he really thinks. haha.**

**dISCLAIMER! - If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be having trouble trying to get this on fanfiction. I'd be having trouble getting this in a book. But, alas, this is not a book. So no sue.**

**Words: 1098  
**_"HARRY!" I screamed, but he seemed to not notice. Gosh, Harry is so dumb sometimes. But, now was not the time to be criticizing him. After all, he just fell out of a window in the astronomy tower. Idiot.  
"OH MY GOD!" Hermione looks really freaked out. I wonder why. It's not like anything that bad happened. Harry survived He-who-must-not-be-named, it's not like he can't survive a little fall.  
"Some- Somebody get McGonagall! Or Madame Pomfrey! Or Dumbledore! No, get all of them!" Hermione looked at Ginny, who sped out of the tower.  
"I'll get McGonagall, you guys get Dumbledore!" Hm. That's a pretty good idea. I have such a smart sister. Man, she is lucky. Smart and all the Weasley good looks rolled into one. Impressive.  
"Ron, let's go!" Hermione yelled at me, dragging me out of the tower and out of my thoughts.  
We raced down the stairs, and into the hallway, on the way to Dumbledore's office.  
"Wait, Hermoine. How do we get in? We don't know the password! Let's just go back. Harry'll be fine. Bloody hell, Hermione, my arm hurts. Stop pulling it! It doesn't bend that way! Her-mi-o-neeee! That HURTS! Let me gooooo!" I whined, not really up for going all the way to Dumbledore's office just to not know the password.  
She paused at my words, then grabbed my arm tighter and sped off. Ugh. This wouldn't be fun. Now we have to go all over the castle, when I all wanted to do tonight was yell at Hermione and take a bubble bath. (What? Don't look at me like that! Manly men like me take bubble baths! Ask anyone! They'll tell you the same!)  
_**Back to the past (Ha ha! Like back to the future? Get it? No? Neither do I.)  
**Moony? Prongs? Wormtail? Padfoot? This could be some weird coincident, couldn't it? They couldn't really be the Marauders, could they?  
The train blew its whistle, and the boys left to get on the train, trunks dragged along behind. I realized that I should probably get on too, since I had my trunk and such. I followed them onto the train, and watched them all get into a compartment by themselves. I still couldn't get over how much my dad and I looked alike. Almost matching good looks. Crazy.  
I was getting pushed around by all of the other students, and noticed one that really stood out. A long, hook nose, greasy black hair, and OH MY GOD, it was Snape! At 17! Merlin, I wish I had a camera. This was too good.  
But before I could contemplate how I could use this as revenge, the train lurched forward and many of the wizards and witches had set off to their own compartments. I had to find a seat.  
I hurried over to where I saw 'the marauders' run off to. I could fit in there! I opened the door and heard the end of their conversation.  
"-Not snog in here? Or like, ever? It's scarring me for life." 'Prongs' was saying, looking over at the two across from him.  
"Come on Prongs! You're already scarred from walking in on us so much, what's a little more?" 'Padfoot' replied, annoyed. Then 'Moony' shook his head.  
"It doesn't really matter, Sirius. Prongs and I have to go sit up front. Me in the prefects' compartment, him in the Head compartment."  
"But Moony! We haven't seen you all summer!" "I saw you last week, Padfoot!" "How can you just leave!? I thought our love was stronger than that?!" He put on a sad face, while it seemed he was hiding a smile.  
"Of course it is. Let's go, James. Oh, Sirius, don't act like a child. You have a visitor." He said, indicating towards me. Oh. He noticed. 'Moony' and 'Prongs' left and I watched 'Padfoot' cross his legs and put them over the seat next to him. Well, I wasn't sitting there. I looked over to the boy who I hadn't noticed until now. 'Wormtail'. I hoped that it wasn't really Peter Pettigrew, because then I'd be sitting next to a murderer. And call me crazy, but that doesn't really ring 'safe' in my mind.  
"Hi. Can I sit here?" I asked 'Wormtail' since 'Padfoot' was giving me suspious glances.  
"Uh, sure. I guess that'd be okay. Wouldn't it, Padfoot?" He answered nervously, looking at the other boy.  
"No." He answered but I sat down anyway, in the seat next to 'Wormtail'. 'Wormtail' looked panicked at him, then at me, but still anxiously said, "H-Hi. I'm P-Peter P-Pettigrew. T-That's S-Sirius B-Black. W-Who are y-you?" I jumped up, stunned at his welcome.  
"You're Peter Pettigrew? Are you sure? Sirius Black? That's not possible!" Sirius looked at me, curious and slightly entertained.  
"And why, pray tell, is that so impossible?"  
"Because Sirius Black died last year! Bellatrix Lestrange killed him! I saw!" He looked up at me, shaken, but I continued. "And you can't be Peter Pettigrew, either!" I paused, slightly out of breath. "And if you two claim to be them, that means- Were those two that just left James Potter and Remus Lupin? No. That can't be! Are they?" They looked at each other, dazed, and then nodded at me.  
"Merlin, something's wrong with you. Sit down and expla-." Sirius started, but I cut him off.  
"What year is it?!" I gazed at him.  
"1977. Why?" Peter looked befuddled.  
"1977?! That's ridiculous! That would mean," It was the past. No one's died yet. "Merlin! They're still alive! You're alive! Mum and Dad are alive! I have to go see them! Remus said Dad went to the Head compartment, right!? Oh Merlin! I have to go see them!" I reached for the door, ready to run and find them and have a happy little reunion full of hugs and biscuits.  
"Petrificus Totalus" Sirius yelled, putting me in a body bind. "Listen, freak. You're gonna sit down and tell us what's going on, or we send you to Mungo's and tell Dumbledore that you attacked us, alright? Blink once if you promise to sit." I blinked once, angrily, and he mumbled the counter. "Alright, now tell us who you are."  
"I'm Harry Potter." I responded, after sitting back down next to Pettigrew, albeit a little farther away. "I am the son of Lily and James Potter." They looked back at me, stunned speechless. "I am the boy who lived." I added, because it made me sound more important than I was. But it worked, and I had their attention. And I liked attention.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you wanna. Or if you don't wanna. Do it either way. ^-^**


End file.
